Meliodas
For the character in the original oneshot, see Meliodas (Oneshot) |weight = 50kg (110lbs) |eye = Green |hair = Blond |family = |abilities = Full Counter |equipment = Broken Sword |occupation = Captain of Seven Deadly Sins Owner of Boar Hat |affiliation = Seven Deadly Sins Boar Hat Danafor |symbol = Dragon |sacredtreasure = |manga = Chapter 1 }} Meliodas (メリオダス) is the leader of the Seven Deadly Sins and the Sin of Wrath with the symbol of the Dragon. He is the main protagonist of Nanatsu no Taizai and also the owner of Boar Hat. Meliodas was reveal to be half-demon, though the nature of his other half is unknown. Appearance Despite having the appearance of a child, Meliodas is actually much older, being in his thirties. He is exceptionally short compared to other characters, with messy blond hair and a pair of emerald green eyes. He also lacks facial hair, further accentuating his adolescent appearance. Regardless of lacking an adult appearance, he is relatively muscular, possessing an array of well-developed abdominal muscles. He is often shown wearing an ordinary, clean white button-front shirt and a black sleeveless vest on top with a loosely worn tie. His broken sword's scabbard is held on by a green leather belt with gold-colored buckles. Without any socks, he wears a pair of black boots His most distinctive trait is his Dragon symbol carved at the top of his left arm, just below his shoulders. The image on Meliodas' wanted poster, which does not resemble him at all, displays a much older man. Personality Meliodas's dominant traits are his frankness and his utter fearlessness, shown when he remains fearless after seeing the Rust Knight. Although his cooking seems and appears to be delicious, it is actually very disgusting. Due to its taste, when his customers vomit onto the Boar Hat's floor, he instructs Hawk to clean up the scraps, and scares Hawk by saying phrases such as "roast pig" if he complains, hinting he may roast the talking pig. He is also shown to be very bawdy and loves to frequently tell jokes. Occasionally, he takes advantage of Elizabeth's naivety and gropes her breasts, he is not even ashamed of doing so in public. He also has a strong sense of justice and is willing to help persons in distress. Even when he is severely injured, he tries not to show his weaknesses, and stays strong in front of his companions. Despite his title as the Sin of Wrath, he appears to be a very calm person. However, if his companions or friends are harmed in any way, he is greatly angered. He is also shown to fall into a state of extreme rage when someone tries to take his sword, with this rage being capable of scaring even a Holy Knight and leaving a permanent scar on Ban's neck, despite his regeneration abilities. It has been hinted that Meliodas is possibly feeling guilty over the fate of Danafor, saying that his sin was being unable to save the kingdom. History Meliodas is from the kingdom of Danafor, and knew a now deceased woman named Liz, who was the "person most important to him". He has stated that he tried to protect Danafor and Liz, but failed, and that this is his sin, as a member of the Deadly Sins. However, on the contrary, Meliodas is said to have destroyed Danafor himself after having lost himself in his wrath. According to what Veronica has been told, Meliodas' true identity is that of a "raging monster that leaves a path of destruction wherever he goes", with his childlike appearance being, but a facade. 16 years ago When the Deadly Sins were not yet formed, Meliodas, intending to recruit Ban, arrived at the convict's cell, where he was warned by the guards of Ban's immortality. Ban, believing that another execution was to be performed, stated that he will merely sit as he is executed, only to find that a child had entered. Ban refused to join Meliodas, and, to Meliodas' declaration he will then take him out by force, then engages him in battle. Their battle is revealed to have resulted in Ban being punched out of his cell. Ban, having become extremely excited, requests that the battle be continued. Meliodas responds that in order to do so, Ban would have to join him, with Ban merely continuing to grin widely. 10 years ago After the Sins' formation, when they were still an active and commended group of knights, they supposedly summoned to an old castle, where they discovered the Great Holy Knight, Zaratras completely skewered to death. Soon, they were framed for the murder, and then, surrounded by over three hundreds knights of the kingdom. Meliodas claims to not remember anything that happened afterwards, except that one of the Seven Deadly Sins apologized to him, which leads him to suspect the existence of a traitor. He adds that when he came to his senses, he was lying in a hole, where he met Hawk. Plot Introduction Arc Meliodas is first seen in the Boar Hat, serving his disgusting meals, and then ordering Hawk, a talking pig, to clean up the vomit of his customers. Moments later, the infamous Rust Knight enters the bar, scaring all the customers who believed him to be one of the "Seven Deadly Sins", and collapses moments later, which reveals him to be female. The woman soon wakes, is then offered food and questioned as to what she was doing in an armor. As she begins explaining that she is searching for the "Seven Deadly Sins", a few knights, having been informed by the villagers of the Rust Knight, demand that Meliodas and him come out. The young man and Hawk do so quickly, and anger one of the knights by the latter's pretending to be the Holy Knight. As the woman when flees towards the woods, they notice her, and go in her chase. She is quickly rescued by Hawk and Meliodas, who ask for her to continue her answer. She then explains that she was searching for the "Seven Deadly Sins" in order to stop the Holy Knights, who, few days ago, had orchestrated a coup d'etat, and had taken control of the kingdom; she also reveals who the Seven Deadly Sins are. Abruptly, the cliff the three are standing on, is cut off by Twigo. Meliodas, however, rescues all of them. After he does so, Twigo notices the woman's earring, and then realizes her true identity as Elizabeth, the third princess kingdom. When the knight attacks them, Meliodas rescues her; he does so again when she gives up her life in an attempt to not involve Meliodas in her matters. Smiling, Meliodas reveals his name, and thus, his identity. As Twigo attacks them again, Meliodas repels the attack, and, declaring his title as the "Sin of Wrath", then again repels Twigo's attack with his broken sword, thus defeating him. Meliodas, explaining that he is also searching for the other Deadly Sins, offers Elizabeth to accompany him in his journey, an offer she tearfully accepts. Hired as a waitress of the Boar Hat, Elizabeth is given a new set of attire by Meliodas. She then questions him as to the crime had had committed, and doubts whether he is an actual criminal. He initially jokes about the reason, but, in the end, he doesn't properly answer her. Meliodas, Elizabeth and Hawk soon reach Bernia, a village famous for its ale made from the village's famous river; they, however, they find the river to be completely dried. Upon finding a large crowd of men trying to pull out a sword, the three discover that the previous day, a Holy Knight had sealed the river's underground water supply, preventing the creation of Bernia ale, the the town's primary sources of income. While the men unsuccessfully try to pull out the sword, a boy named Mead starts boasting about his friend from the Seven Deadly Sins, his comments only serving to further enrage the villagers, who begin blaming Mead for their crisis. Meliodas takes Mead to Boar Hat and feeds him in return for information on his "friend" from the Seven Deadly Sins. This, however, turns out to be a hoax. Elizabeth, having learned that Mead was the one who angered the Holy Knight, manages to have him tell her the reason he did so, by narrating him an episode of her childhood. The four then watch from the window as two knights inform the villagers that if the sword is not removed by that day, taxes will be multiplied by ten times. As all the men, now including Mead, try their best to remove the sword, Meliodas, after drinking some of the Bernia ale, removes the sword with ease, in order to pay for his drink, which causes the dammed water to gush up like a fountain. Some time later, Meliodas asks Hawk and Elizabeth to buy some herbs and fruits with the silver coins he hands them, for Elizabeth to gain some experience, since she, being a princess, has never seen a silver coin before, having used only gold ones. He also informs them that the day's main dish will be the Dusk Bison that has been acting as a pest and destroying people's farms. When the two return empty handed, and explain how they lost the items they bought, Meliodas hilariously expresses his irritation. That evening, as the villagers celebrate in Boar Hat, Meliodas instructs Elizabeth to take her job lightly, since it was her first time being a waitress. During the celebration, Meliodas senses Gilthunder's, the aforementioned Holy Knight, spear heading for the village, and goes out. Outside, he finds Elizabeth, who, having made many mistakes while waitressing, had run outside while crying. Encouraging Elizabeth, Meliodas stops the spear, but only after being pushed back a large distance. He then sends it back at Gilthunder, which leads to the destruction of Fort Solgales, and the Holy Knight's realization that the Seven Deadly Sins are still alive. The next morning, Meliodas suggests that they should leave the village immediately and continue their journey, since it would be more dangerous for the villagers if they stay there. Forest of White Dreams Arc Having learned of even Holy Knights avoiding the Forest of White Dreams in Bernia, the group of three travel there, speculating of a Deadly Sin hiding inside. After walking in the forest for more than three hours, and losing their sense of direction, the three find multiple copies of Hawk, all claiming to be the real one. Meliodas, mercilessly defeats all the copies, including the real one, but then discovers similar copies of Elizabeth. Each of them declares to do anything that they are real, and Meliodas then instructs them to jump as high as they could. All of them, except the real one, do so, since Elizabeth's panties had been stolen by Meliodas before, and she was embarrassed to jump. Defeated, the copies show themselves as Prankster Imps, and retreat towards a giant girl, who is revealed to be Diane, the Serpent's Sin of Envy. They then apologize to her for allowing a Holy Knight to come through, having believed Meliodas to be one. Immediately after being woken, Diane lifts Meliodas with her hand, only to cuddle him and cry tears of joy as soon as she realizes his identity. When Elizabeth introduces herself to Diane as traveling with Meliodas, Diane jumps to the conclusion that she and Meliodas are a couple, and throws a tantrum. Meliodas, after calming her down, explains to her the reason he and Elizabeth were traveling together. He then proceeds to begin a discussion about the day, ten years ago, informing her that he has almost no memories of the day, much to Diane surprise. Meliodas narrates the only memories he has, which end with one of the Deadly Sins apologizing to him. The narration leads Elizabeth to speculate the existence of a traitor, and Diane, to declare that she will help Meliodas. Few brief moments later, Hawk notices a gigantic thundercloud in the sky. A lightning bolt from it then binds all of them and the assailant is shown to be Gilthunder. As Gilthunder walks towards them, Elizabeth explains Gilthunder's identity, and that he was a brother figure to her, but soon realizes his intentions. After Gilthunder leads her away, ending her interruption, he, pointing his sword at Meliodas' neck, expresses his desire to avenge his father, and also to prove that he has surpassed him. Meliodas and Diane easily break Gilthunder's immobilization spell themselves, with Meliodas instructing Diane not to interfere. Gilthunder attacks first with a lighting bolt; the Sin of Wrath repels the spell, only for the former to dodge and move behind the latter, slashing him from behind and causing him to fall to the ground. Meliodas, seemingly in his last moments, asks for the whereabouts of the other Deadly Sins as his last words. Gilthunder answers to him the locations of the Fox's Sin of Greed, and the Grizzly's Sin of Sloth, the former being imprisoned in the Baste Dungeon, and the latter having perished in the Capital of the Dead. As he is told so, Meliodas quickly jumps back up, revealing that he had tricked Gilthunder into revealing the information. The Holy Knight refuses stop their battle, repeatedly attacks Meliodas very quickly. He continues his attacks, but is suddenly lifted by Diane with a hand. Gilthunder's attempts of escaping her grasp unsuccessful, Meliodas watches as Diane flings him out of the forest. Meliodas later decides to head toward the Baste Dungeon, leading Elizabeth to object his decision, citing his grave wound as an impediment. Though assuring her that he is alright, Meliodas soon collapses. Baste Dungeon Arc Meliodas is taken to Dalmary, a town near the Baste Dungeon, where he is treated by Dana. Later, Dana has Meliodas drink a medicine he prepared himself, which is later revealed to have been a deadly poison, with Dana being revealed to have made a deal with Golgius. When the Holy Knight appears, and then tries to grab Meliodas broken sword, Meliodas, however, is shown to still be alive, but with his eyes being mysteriously colored black, and with a strange black colored symbol on his forehead. As Golgius tries to pull the sword, Meliodas declares that he would not let go of it even if he dies, and that this was the only way he could atone for his sins, while releasing an aura which frightens Golgius into fleeing. Meliodas seems to have returned to normalcy soon after this. When Elizabeth then questions him as to his wound, it is revealed to have already healed, something that puzzles even him. The three then go in Golgius' chase, soon finding him due to Hawk's sense of smell. Much to their surprise, Golgius immediately surrenders; Meliodas, however, notices the blades that Golgius discreetly threw, and blocks them. Soon after, Dana also finds Golgius, and is killed in order to censor the two's deal, with Elizabeth, worried, running towards the doctor. As Golgius disappears after his attack is blocked by Meliodas, he confirms that his ability is teleportation. The three then escape, and soon enter an abandoned building, where Meliodas slashes his sword in the air toward the door, comically claiming that it was a magic spell. They wait inside, when Golgius suddenly appears behind Meliodas, but falls for the Sin's trap - a cut on the floor of the entrance - and falls down to the bottom of the building. There, the Deadly Sin reveals that Golgius' ability is actually transparency, and how he discovered so. He then attacks his opponent at point blank range. Meliodas then questions Golgius about the person who had ordered him to bring the broken sword and Elizabeth, only for Golgius to escape due to a distraction. After he leaves, Elizabeth goes towards the dying Dana, who apologizes, explaining that he had only wanted to rescue his daughter and, lamenting his inability, dies. Elizabeth blames herself for this, since if she hadn't found Meliodas, he wouldn't have been put into danger, and Dana wouldn't have died. Meliodas, in response, questions whether her resolve to protect the kingdom's citizens was as weak, declaring that he would fulfill his promise even if she were to die. He proceeds to speech her on the inheritance of the principles of an individual. Not long after, him and Hawk start for Baste, leaving Elizabeth in Dalmary due to the dangers. She, however, joins the two herself and, encouraged by Meliodas' speech, responds that though she has no power, she will continue to fight for the people even if he were to die. As they walk, they encounter Diane, who seems to have no memories of defeating Friesia's insects and leaving for Baste. Diane tries to recollect the events, and Meliodas then determines rescuing as Cenette was their main priority. Suddenly, he finds Diane to be attacking him; immediately realizing that she is under an illusion, he flees along with Elizabeth and Hawk, and, upon finding two civilians, walking nearby, takes them along. As the three, and the two frightened civilians, hide, Meliodas also falls under Ruin's hypnosis when he tries to look at Diane, which makes him see Ruin in her place the same way she sees Ruin in his. Thinking he is attacking Ruin, he attacks Diane, which begins their battle. The battle is only stopped after Elizabeth manages to remove the origin of Ruin's illusion - the bell on his staff. He, enraged by this, charges towards the heavily injured Elizabeth, but is stopped by Meliodas, the illusion now having stopped. Meliodas tells the unconscious Elizabeth that he accepts her resolution, as Ruin attacks him. Ruin expresses his disbelief at the kingdom being frightened of a "small child". After two of Meliodas' punches, Ruin, exclaims that his soft fist wouldn't even scratch his armor, and suggests that he draw his sword. When Meliodas does not, Ruin attacks with a barrage of punches; though they possess great power, Meliodas remains unscathed, and breaks Ruin's armor. He is unfaced when Ruin then hardens his abdominal muscles as his armor, and proceeds to easily defeat him with a punch that plunges his arm into the Holy Knight's stomach. Later, when Diane, Meliodas, Hawk and Elizabeth, who is sleeping inside Diane's bag, enter the dungeon, they encounter Cenette fleeing from Ban, as him appears soon behind her. Initially appearing very tense despite their reunion after 10 years, Ban and Meliodas are shown to get along very well, and greet each other with multiple high-fives at great speed. They then energetically start arm wrestling, the mere force of which begins destroying Baste. Both argue on their score on arm wrestling as the dungeon continues collapses. After it is fully destroyed, Ban states that he is glad to meet Meliodas again. The group, Ban, and the people who were imprisoned in Baste, including Cenette, return to Dalmary. Soon after, Meliodas enters Dana's house, but is surprised to discover that Dana is mysteriously alive. The doctor reveals that he knows nothing about this strange phenomenon, and showing the deep wound to have neatly healed, points out that it was similar to Meliodas' sword wound, which had also healed and left a scar in a similar way. Cenette then interrupts, questioning the reason her father was nearly killed and she, imprisoned. When he answers, she tells him that poisoning Meliodas was not his fault, but the Deadly Sins' own fault, since the group were criminals. Dana, however, argues against, explaining that Meliodas never blamed him, and even selflessly rescued her. He then offers a token of his gratitude by a meal. At night, during the party, Ban is formally introduced to the bedridden Elizabeth. Not long after, Cenette notices crossing shooting starts in the sky and brings them to everyone's attention. Capital of the Dead Arc The characters begin their journey towards the Capital of the Dead from Dalmary Town. Meliodas decides to not head towards the Kingdom's capital yet, but instead, they move further away. On the road, they are confronted by two Holy Knight apprentices, with one know as Andre. Meliodas initially deceives them by advertising their Boar Hat bar with Diane and Elizabeth being the two attractive waitresses. However, after Diane released her appreciations of being praised by hugging him, the knights realize that they are the Seven Deadly Sins. Suddenly, a Black Hound appears and quickly defeats the two knights. When Ban attempts to scare the creature, it grew bigger as a result of feeling threatened. In the end, Meliodas intimidates the Black Hound with his Broken Blade's powers. Gradually, the characters arrive at a lonely village that is said to be closet to the Capital of the Dead. Meliodas decides to open the Boar Hat bar in order to earn some money for food, and begin giving everyone roles. When Ban begins complaining about working, he reveals that he return Cenette her dagger, so they could not sell it for money. When everyone was about to begin working, they discover that Ban had escaped. At the Boar Hat, Meliodas tells a past story about Ban and King and states that they're a unlikely dynamic duo. Meliodas and the rest begin searching for Ban, and discovers his fighting against King. He suddenly appears and interrupts the battle by knocking Ban on the head with a cup. Meliodas and Diane then easily notices King, although he quickly runs away. Back at the Boar Hat, Ban cooks a delicious meal and requests for the location of the Capital of the Dead from Ellen and her brother, who reveals that King has also requested the same thing. The discussion about the Capital of the Dead continues and the characters are told that the village is actually the entrance. However, you cannot go there just because you desire to. Out of the blue, Ellen recites a riddle she always heard from her neighbor, a priceless memory shared with the deceased will open the path to the capital. The characters then begin searching for a method to enter the Capital of the Dead. Realizing that there are flowers on the ground, Hawk begins sniffing them when a sudden breeze wafted all of the petals. When the characters opens their eyes, they discover that they arrived at the Capital of the Dead. Ban suddenly runs away, leading Meliodas and the rest to follow after him. Whilst attempting to follow, they is blown away by an explosive strike from and Geera, but easily recovers. He then suddenly encounter the Holy Knight Geera who killed herself to enter the Capital of the Dead. She begins attacking when Meliodas immediately tells Hawk to run away with Elizabeth after realizing how dangerous she was. Meliodas catches Diane who was also blown away the same way. The two then begins attacking the Holy Knight together, before Geera provokes Meliodas to use his sword. In response, Meliodas draws his broken blade and utilizes Full Counter against Geera, who reveals that she knows the ability. Meliodas and Diane were still fighting Geera but she was too strong and Geera was about to use her power she called Explosion but she was stopped by Ban using his power Snatch but Geera used her Explosion to broke Ban ability. As the battle continues, the Sins were losing but then King arrive and offers to help them. Geera used her power again to kill the Sins but King block that attack and decided to fight her alone which the other Sins agree to and sit down and watch the fight. Meliodas and the other watch as King defeated Geera with ease but then she came out of the rubble and was about to attack King but Meliodas block the attack and sent her back to the living world. The Sins bodies were starting to disappearing and are about to go back to the living world. When they are back they saw that Geera was there but still in a near death state and hadn't returned. Ban said that they should kill her but Meliodas had an idea to do something to her. The Sins later left the village to continued they journey. King ask Meliodas who Elizabeth is but as always he tease her but then told him she is the princess which suprised King and decided to go to his fat form to show respect to Elizabeth but Meliodas doesn't notice the differences but the clothes. When King asks what happen to his Sacred Treasure, which Meliodas says that he sold it. Byzel Arc Not long after, Meliodas questions King the current status of the kingdom. Later, at night, inside the Boar Hat, Elizabeth somberly remembers her childhood; her spirits are lifted with Meliodas reassuring her that her family will be rescued soon. The next day, he decides their next destination to be Biron, and then questions King about his statements the previous day. King, in response, reveals Geera was a mere low rank apprentice the day before she fought them, explains about the mysterious "New Generation". Meliodas, and three others, then enter Biron, where they also discover a new wanted poster for Elizabeth. All the residents unsuccessfully try to chase the criminals in order to hand them to the Holy Knights. After the four escape to a tower, Meliodas and King leave Elizabeth and Hawk to gather information, upon the princess' own urging. In the evening, Hawk tearfully explains to Meliodas and King about Elizabeth's capture by Griamor and Veronica. Though King suggests to formulate a plan, Meliodas, enraged, states that they are going then. King, upon finding the inn where Elizabeth is being held, uses his telekinetic abilities to topple a cup on the table. While Griamor reaches out for it, creating a distraction, Meliodas enters the room, and very quickly defeats Griamor in an ambush. Later, Elizabeth thanks Meliodas, and, as the two walk, Meliodas' shadow is shown as the silhouette of a giant monster. The next day, near the town of Byzel, Meliodas explains about the town hosting an annual flea market, and about his speculations of a sacred treasure being sold there. Meliodas, Ban, King and Hawk head to the town, and there, are directed, by an alcoholic, elderly man, to the Fight Festival, whose rewards include Gideon, Diane's sacred treasure. Sometime later, after a brief skirmish with Taizoo, Meliodas, Ban, and the unwitting King, along with the other contestants, gather at the fighting ring for the premilinary round. During the preliminary, Meliodas is among the handful of combatants who overwhelm the rest, and later qualify for the main tournaments. Afterwards, Meliodas is assigned to battle Ban in the first round. Ban had entered himself, Meliodas and King as "Baan", "Meliodaz", and "Old Fart", respectively. Hauser almost recognizes the two, but dismisses them as the Deadly Sins because of their obvious aliases, due to his naivety. When the first battle between Matrona and Griamor begins, Meliodas, along with others, ponders whether the former is Elizabeth, when she reveals her identicalness to the princess. After Matrona wins, her hat falls down, revealing her facial identicalness to Diane's. She skips toward the three Sins, but is only greeted with Meliodas's question as to her identity, which angers her and prompts her to punch him and storm off. She then answers to King's questions, explaining how she and Elizabeth were shrunk. Diane merrily states that she had wanted to surprise Meliodas, and jumps on him, expressing her elation at being held by him. She then asks Meliodas to grope her, as how he often gropes Elizabeth. When she becomes upset at his refusals, Meliodas comforts her, explaining that he cannot act so to an important individual as her. After King and Cain's battle, Meliodas and Ban ready themselves for their battle, which is the final one in the First Round. As the battle begins, Meliodas compares the circumstances they are in currently to his and Ban's first meeting, and punches him. Regaining his balance, Ban exchanges several attacks with his opponent. One of Meliodas' punches sends Ban crashing onto the ring, even breaking the Great Byzel Rock. Soon, when Meliodas attacks Ban again, he himself falls down to his knees, Ban having used his ability, "Snatch". When Meliodas tries to retaliate, he seems to have weakened. King explains that this is since Snatch enables Ban to "rob" physical objects and also physical abilities such as speed and stamina; Meliodas is losing his stamina. As Ban overwhelms Meliodas, he then also starts "robbing" Meliodas' raw strength. After sometime, Ban decides to now rob all of Meliodas' abilities together, as otherwise he wouldn't be able to end the battle. While Meliodas attacks Ban, the latter steals the former's abilities, and manages to completely do so before he is defeated. As he stands over Meliodas, Ban allows him to give up, an offer Meliodas immediately refuses. Diane theorizes that Meliodas is baiting Ban into delivering the punch, and will reflect the blow back with Full Counter. King quickly refutes this, explaining that Full Counter can only reflect "power" attacks, and not indirect attacks like Ban's. Despite Elizabeth's pleading, Ban punches Meliodas. In the midst of the resulting debris, Meliodas, who now mysteriously has a strange black colored mark on his forehead, and with his eyes colored black, similar to how he was when Golgius had attacked him previously, crushes Ban's hand, and proceeds to defeat him. After Diane's battle against Hauser is announced, Diane hurriedly hands Meliodas a shrunken Elizabeth, before leaving for the battle; the Sin of Wrath smirks pervertedly at the sight of a shrunken and naked Elizabeth. While Diane enters the fighting ring, Meliodas teases Elizabeth. The princess then tries to question Meliodas as to why he acts pervertedly towards her, believing that this is since he does not consider her to be important; this is why she has been dejected for a while. He, however, does not hear her response, leading her to dismiss it, and mentally resolve to believe in him. She then proceeds to then having him promise her that he will not battle recklessly, as he did with Ban; Meliodas, however, mentally adds that he will only do so when she is nearby, hilariously. After Diane's battle, Cain and Meliodas enter the ring for their battle. After a brief conversation on whether Cain entering the Fight Festival was a coincidence, Cain, questions him whether he is Meliodas' son, and is greatly surprised upon learning that his opponent is Meliodas himself. Iitially disbelieving, Cain, after accepting the fact, attacks Meliodas, and jumps back, declaring that he cannot forgive Meliodas, who betrayed the kindgom, its people, and his most important person. Meliodas then recognizes the symbol on Cain's shirt as Danafor's crest. Questioning Meliodas as to why he destroyed the kingdom, and killed its citizens and Liz, Cain attacks him with a fireball; Meliodas does not evade them. Cain, finally ending his attacks, releases a giant fireball. Meliodas, answering the series of questions, states that he had tried to protect Danafor, but failed, and that this failure is his sin. Facing his palm towards the attack, Meliodas completely disperses the attack. Cain recognizes this technique as "Counter Vanish", the use of which having convinced Cain of Meliodas' identity. Meliodas replies that he has come to remember Cain as well, and reaffirms Cain of his earlier statement. Cain, delighted that the rumors about Meliodas' responsibility for the destruction of Danafor are false, and glad to be rid of suspicions, forfeits his match. Finally, for the final battle in the tournament between Meliodas and Diane, or Matrona, both fighters enter the ring. Diane suggests to end their battle soon, since they have already won their target: Gideon. However, they are then interrupted by three women, who cheer Meliodas in a very erotic manner. Diane, enraged at Meliodas' obliviousness on this, punches him as their battle begins; Ban had paid the three women to cheer erotically for Meliodas to anger Diane, and have her battle Meliodas seriously. Meliodas realizes Ban's scheme and exchanges a barrage of powerful attacks when Diane when she refuses to believe that she has misunderstood, with one of the attacks nearly pushing him out of the ring. Regaining his balance, Meliodas then jumps, and tries to attack from above. Diane, however, stops the punch, and sending him flying, all the while slowly returning to her usual size. As Diane grows, Meliodas escapes all of Diane's repeated punches by slipping through the cracks their battle has created on the ring. As they battle, the audience expresses its disapproval and dislike at the low seriousness of the battle. In response, Meliodas stops fighting, and declares his identity as a Deadly Sin, and also that the Sins will be capturing Byzel. After King and Ban also enter the ring, Meliodas continues, threatening the civilians to leave Byzel in one minute, lest me massacred. A few moments afterwards, gigantic, and explosive flares rain down on Byzel. As the assailants, Geera, Jericho, and another Holy Knight, land, the citizens are intimidated by Ban into fleeing, which makes Elizabeth realize the motive of the Sins' actions: they had forced the civilians to leave, so that they wouldn't be involved in the battle against the Holy Knights. Meliodas, noting on the Holy Knights' strength, instructs King, Diane and Ban to separate. Soon afterward, Geera finds Meliodas. He accepts to fight her, but she retorts, boasting her increased abilities, and then releases several flares, which stop midway. When he jumps to destroy the flares, one of them suddenly explodes, which triggers multiple explosions. After the gigantic inferno settles, Meliodas, heavily injured, falls from a height. After Jericho also defeats Ban, King confronts the two Holy Knights, and defeats them with great ease; he then hands Elizabeth and Hawk the responsibility of watching over the two defeated Sins. Hiding behind a building, Elizabeth hangs the pendant that Veronica gave her earlier around the unconscious Meliodas' neck, as Veronica and Griamor find her and Hawk. Veronica notices the pendant on Meliodas' neck, and then grabs Elizabeth's hand, trying to bring Elizabeth back to to the capital of Lyonesse. As Elizabeth tries to resist, Meliodas regains consciousness and stops Veronica, trying to convince her that he will protect Elizabeth. Angered further, Veronica triggers the Goddess Amber, the stone on her pendant that affects demonic beings. The stone shines brightly for a moment, and Meliodas then disappears. Annoyed at Elizabeth still refusing to return with her, Veronica finally orders Griamor to use force. Ban's attempts at opposing them are stopped by Jericho and Geera's arrival. While Veronica and Griamor are focused on Geera, Elizabeth manages to flee, with Veronica chasing behind; the princesses' footsteps trigger one of the explosive mines Geera had set previously, leading to Veronica's death. Geera then reveals Hendricksen's goal: the resurrection of the Demon Clan, and tries to bring Elizabeth back with her. As the princess pleads for Meliodas to rescue her, the Goddess Amber darkens, and shatters, releasing a black substance, which collects and forms Meliodas, the right portion of whose body is completely colored black from forehead to knee, with spiral-like designs. Noticing Geera holding his broken sword, Meliodas sewers, and grabs Geera's hand before she is able to notice; he holds her hand, which is, in turn, holding his sword. As Geera screams in pain, Meliodas returns her amputated hand and lightly swings his sword to deliver a blow which knocks both Geera and Jericho away. Jericho immediately proceeds to utilize an Incantation Orb to heal Geera, when Meliodas continues to proceed attacking them. Losing conscious, he ends up slicing Ban in half as well as completely destroying the nearby terrain. He notices a worried Elizabeth and begins inspecting her through smell, causing her to gradually become confused. Acknowledging that she is not an enemy, Meliodas manipulates that black substance around his body to form a wing around his right arm, then heading off towards where King and Helbram was located. He interrupts the battle, knocking King away as he lands, and subsequently begins attacking Helbram. Preventing the Holy Knight commenting, Meliodas begins executing a succession of attacks, appearing to have gain the upper hand, when Helbram returns with a heavy blow. Helbram takes the opportunity and questions whether Meliodas was mixed from the start, as he appears to be fundamentally different from Geera and Jericho. Appearing to be unable to comprehend what Helbram is asking, Meliodas continues the battle by manipulating the black substance again, but forming a gigantic blade instead, to send a series of slashes with aggressive killing intent. The Holy Knight deflects the strikes with ease, quickly moving behind Meliodas and attacking, thinking that his blow had accidentally split the Deadly Sin into two. Meliodas protects himself with the black substance acting as an armor and negating all the damage. He forms a wing again, attempting to reduce the distance between him and Helbram, when the latter uses the ability Hunter Wisp to create homing blast attacks, realizing that Meliodas has lost his Full Counter ability after they hit. Cornered, he molds two claws with the black substance and continues his attacks, only to be stopped Helbram who reveals his ability Link and stabs Meliodas with his sword. Despite being told that Helbram possesses the powers of 20 more Holy Knights, Meliodas adjusts his posture and launches towards him, delivering consecutive bashes with the large claws. The 20 Holy Knights supporting Helbram via the ability Link are astonished that he was been overpowered, realizing that Meliodas' powers may still be increasing. Suddenly, Hendricksen appears before the gathering of the knights, lending Helbram a fraction of his powers, who consequently sends the rampaging Meliodas crashing into a wall with a single blow. While knock out, Meliodas was then saved by Diane with her scared treasure Gideon and end up defeating Helbram, but as well destroyed Byzel. When Meliodas woke up, Diane cuddle him in happiness. Abilities/Equipment As the leader of the Seven Deadly Sins, Meliodas is immensely powerful, and has demonstrated his superhuman strength through his ability to easily crush steel , with only his bare hands. He is also immensely agile, being able to easily avoid attacks of even Holy Knights. He was easily able to break free from Gilthunder's lightning bindings and also dodge his very quickly attacks, again, very easily. Meliodas has a mysterious mark on his forehead which when activated become very powerful. In the second instance, he was able to defeat Ban, despite the latter having robbed all of his physical abilities. After Meliodas somehow overcame the Goddess Amber's seal, the aura he emitted was akin to that of a demon, and the right portion of his body, from the forehead to his right knee, was colored black with spiral designs. Meliodas' abilities increased dramatically, allowing him to sewer Geera's hand instantaneously before she could even notice. Manipulating the black colored matter on his skin, Meliodas can form several different forms, including a wing-like structure around his arm which enables him to fly , and a pair of giant claws and blade to attack. Weapons *'Broken Sword:' Meliodas uses his broken sword in conjunction with Full Counter. The sword also appears to have abilities of its own. *'Unnamed Sacred Treasure:' As a member of the Seven Deadly Sins, Meliodas possesses a sacred treasure, which is likely a dagger. He, however, sold it for money for the Boar Hat. It is currently unknown what type of weapon it is, but it can be assumed to be compatible with his ability. Abilities Meliodas has, twice, displayed black colored eyes, and a strange black colored symbol that appears on his forehead, which seem to grant him increased abilities. The first time was when he was poisoned, and believed to be dead , yet was then revealed to still be alive. The aura he released was enough to frighten Golgius, a Holy Knight, into fleeing. *'Full Counter:' This ability allows Meliodas to reflect attacks aimed at him, back at the enemy, but with much greater power; therefore, the stronger the opponent's powers are, the stronger Meliodas' power becomes. A prime drawback is that Meliodas cannot initiate attacks himself. Relationships Boar Hat Elizabeth Meliodas and Elizabeth have a friendly relationship, with Meliodas enjoying to joke and tease her a lot. He frequently "checks" her panties , and once took her panties. However, it is shown that he does care about her, and considers her as someone important to him. So far, Elizabeth (along with his broken sword) are the only things that will unleash Meliodas' rage if either are taken or hurt. Despite rampaging and losing conscious in Byzel, Elizabeth was the only one who was not harmed. Hawk He and Hawk have a good and bad relationships. Though they tend to argue frequently, they seem to care about each other. Hawk's Mother Nothing is known about the two interacting, but Meliodas appears to respect and rely on her. Seven Deadly Sins Diane Meliodas and Diane are both members of the Seven Deadly Sins. Although Diane is a giant and is humongous, Meliodas still treats her like an ordinary girl and trusts her very much as a subordinate. Like how he treats Elizabeth, he always enjoys teasing her and joking around with her. He states that the reason he does not grope Diane is because he would not do that to someone so important to him. Ban Meliodas and Ban are both members of the Seven Deadly Sins. Meliodas is extremely friendly with Ban and they have friendly fights frequently. They are very competitive and enjoy challenging each other at arm wrestling. Despite being great companions, Meliodas easily became angered when Ban tried to steal his sword. King Meliodas and King are both members of the Seven Deadly Sins. When King was reported as dead and buried , Meliodas does not appear to be shocked, hence indicating that he is confident in King's powers and the fact that he is not dead. When King joins up with the group, Meliodas is shown to enjoy bullying him into doing things that he does not prefer to do. For example, Meliodas forced him to join the Byzel Fight Festival. Overall, King appears to have deep trust in him as a friend and captain. Meliodas mentions that King was kind of like a mascot of the Deadly Sins, it is unknown if he meant it seriously or as a joke. Battles Trivia *Meliodas, in Arthurian legend, was famous as the father of Tristan and as one of the Knights of the Round Table. *Meliodas has a good collection of alcohol, having traveled through a large number of locations. *Ban has arm wrestled Meliodas 720 times, which resulted in one of the getting 361 wins. Both of them argue as to who it is that has won the greater number of times *It is believed that Meliodas was the first to discover and acquire the power of the Demon Blood. Quotes *''"Don't make light of my eyes that can spot exposed panties from a mile away" *(To Elizabeth Lyonesse) ''"Even if you were to die... I would fulfill the promise I made with you." *(To Elizabeth Lyonesse) "All people eventually die. But... as long as someone protects what that person stood for, their principles will never die." *(To Cain) "I did everything that I could to protect them all... I wanted to protect everything. But... I couldn't. That is my Sin. And that is why I can't fail this time!!" References }} Navigation es:Meliodas Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Seven Deadly Sins Category:Boar Hat Category:Main Characters Category:Knights